staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Września 2010
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:45 Truskawkowe Ciastko, seria II - Królowa jednego dnia, odc. 20 (Queen for a day); film animowany kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Legenda Nezha - Hołd dla generałów w Jintai, odc. 40 (Paying a Tribute to the General at Jintai, ep. 40); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Siódme niebo, ser. IX - Moja rodzina. część II, odc. 22 (Mi familia part II); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Jak zostać ogrodnikiem - odc. 6 (How To Be Gardener (I seria)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:35 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Kabaretowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Droga - odc. 5/6 - Rysopis uwodziciela; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Plebania - odc. 1522; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Przebojowa noc; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Klan - odc. 1909 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Klan - odc. 1910 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5120 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5120); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:50 Zmiennicy - odc. 15 /15 - Nasz najdroższy - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:55 Opole 2010 ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Siła drużyny, odc. 3 (Team spirit); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Kronika Drogi do Euro 2012; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:25 Ranczo odc.26 - Zgoda po polsku - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Sprawa dla reportera - txt str.777; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Błędy odwracalne - odc. 2 (Reversible Errors) 84'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Mike Robe; wyk.:Tom Selleck, William H. Macy, Monica Potter, Felicity Huffman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:55 Męskie granie cz. 2; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 01:50 Kino nocnych marków - Tsunami - Po katastrofie - część 2 (Tsunami: The Aftermath, part 2) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Kino nocnych marków - Szepty i krzyki (Viskningar och rop) 87'; dramat kraj prod.Szwecja (1972); reż.:Ingmar Bergman; wyk.:Harriet Andersson, Kari Sylvan, Liv Ullmann; Dozwolone od lat 18 04:55 Kulisy II Wojny Światowej - cz. 2 (World War II Behind Closed Doors); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 Radio Romans - odc. 1/32 - Roczniak; serial; reż.:Ireneusz Engler; wyk.:Dorota Kolak, Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Małgorzata Foremniak, Igor Michalski, Beata Ścibakówna, Mirosław Baka, Jerzy Łapiński, Tomasz Bednarek, Tomasz Ignaczak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Powszechny Spis Rolny 2010; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Niewiarygodne przygody Marka Piegusa - Przygoda ósma czyli ?...; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 ZUS dla Ciebie! - Informacja o stanie konta; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 68; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:55 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 69; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie- wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:35 Aleja gwiazd: Agnieszka Włodarczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Familiada - odc. 1632 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 TELEZAKUPY 12:20 Arka Noego. Zagadka Potopu. (Noahs Arc) 42'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Tajemnice zakazanego miasta - cz. 1 (Secrets of the forbidden city - ep. 1) 45'; dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); reż.:Marc Levis Levis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Dom - odc. 24/25 - Droga na skróty - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny; STEREO, Na żywo 16:35 M jak miłość - odc. 751; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 11; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:40 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 21; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 22; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:15 Fuks - txt str.777 84'; komedia sensacyjna kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Maciej Dutkiewicz; wyk.:Agnieszka Krukówna, Maciej Stuhr, Janusz Gajos, Adam Ferency, Stanisława Celińska, Tomasz Dedek, Gabriela Kownacka, Dariusz Kordek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Dr House - odc. 110, s. V (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 24 - Both Sides Now); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:50 Tancerze - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Tancerze - odc. 20; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Projekt Manhattan (Fat Man and Little Boy) 126'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1989); reż.:Roland Joffe; wyk.:Paul Newman, Dwight Schultz, John Cusack, Natasha Richardson; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:39 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:16 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:35 TELEZAKUPY 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE, Na żywo 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:03 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:17 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:48 Niewygodni i nieprzekupni. Walka o prawdę w Chinach (China's Warriors for Truth / Unbequem und Unbestechlich - Chinas Kampfer fur die Wahrheit); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:43 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:26 Raport z Polski; STEREO 01:44 Info Dziennik; STEREO 02:19 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 02:29 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:48 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:59 Info Dziennik; STEREO 04:34 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:28 Szerokie tory; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 07.15 Fortuna wiedzy - teleturniej 08.00 Miodowe lata (115) - serial komediowy 09.00 Świat według Kiepskich (10, 11) - serial komediowy 10.00 Daleko od noszy (9, 10) - serial komediowy 11.00 Malanowski i partnerzy (69) - serial fab.-dok. 11.30 Rodzina zastępcza (150, 151) - serial komediowy 13.00 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie! (23) - serial komediowy 13.30 Miodowe lata (20, 14) - serial komediowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (237) - serial komediowy 15.15 Tak, kochanie (1) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16.30 Malanowski i partnerzy (70) - serial fab.-dok. 17.00 Dlaczego ja? (35) - serial fab.-dok. 18.00 Miodowe lata (21) - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich (229) - serial komediowy 20.00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 6 (118) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Hotel 52 (14) - serial obyczajowy 22.00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (1/13) - serial obyczajowy 23.00 Melinda i Melinda - komediodramat, USA 2004 01.00 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.00 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy TVN 05.40 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 06.00 Mango - telezakupy 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Zorro (3) - serial animowany 08.25 Szczeniêce lata Toma i Jerry’ego (20) - serial animowany 08.50 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 11.45 Mango - telezakupy 12.45 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 15.25 Hela w opałach (3, 4) - serial komediowy 16.25 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 17.25 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport - program informacyjny 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 20.50 Nieuchwytny - film sensacyjny, USA 1996 22.50 Kula w łeb - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1989 01.00 Bez śladu (21) - serial kryminalny 02.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.20 Po co spać jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.25 Telesklep 03.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 04.45 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 5:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn 5:20 Lalola - odc. 95, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 1, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 3, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 3, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 12, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 13, Meksyk 2008 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 184, Meksyk 2004 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 4, USA 2007 18:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 2, USA 1989 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 4, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Erin Brockovich - dramat obyczajowy, USA 2000 22:45 Galileo - odc. 144 23:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 1, USA 2006 00:45 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 - odc. 2, USA 2006 1:45 Pokusa - thriller, Australia, Francja, USA 2001 3:35 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 4:25 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 5:00 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Plastusiowy pamiętnik - odc. 7 O kleksie z kałamarza, co na nikogo nie zważa; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Plastusiowy pamiętnik - odc. 8 Historia cała o porządku i strzałach; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Awantura o Basię - odc. 8/12* - Awantura ósma, czyli rzecz o poszukiwaniu utraconej przeszłości; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 64 - Trzy życzenia; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - wakacje - w tym: Panorama 9.33; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:40 Urodziny kabaretu RAK (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Smaki polskie - Pieczeń huzarska; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 735; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Opole 2009 na bis /4/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Benefis - Kazimierza Kutza; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Jak z kamienia; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1091* - Pech peszek; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Plebania - odc. 1512; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Bydgoszcz Hit Festiwal (1) dzień zagraniczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Kapitan Sowa na tropie - odc. 5/8 - Trzecia ręka; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Kapitan Sowa na tropie - odc. 6/8 - Szantażysta; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Dym; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości, Na żywo 19:55 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Duże dzieci - 39; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 34; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Szansa na sukces - koncert laureatów 2010 ; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 Elżbieta Czyżewska - skala oddalenia 51'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Domagalik; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:45 Opowieści niezwykłe - Klub szachistów 27'; film TVP; reż.:Witold Lesiewicz; wyk.:Andrzej Łapicki, Maria Ciesielska, Ignacy Machowski, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Seweryn Butrym, Andrzej Krasicki, Wiktor Nanowski, Leon Pietraszkiewicz, Bogumił Kobiela, Maciej Maciejewski; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 64 - Trzy życzenia; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Dym; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Szycie na gorąco - odc. 3/3 Modne dżinsy; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (94); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Tulipan - odc. 6/6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Deborah 98'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1995); wyk.:Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Renata Dancewicz, Maria Pakulnis, Jerzy Zelnik, Bogusław Sochnacki, Adam Kamień, Marek Barabasiewicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:10 Brodzik od kuchni - odc. 5; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:00 Zakończenie dnia